


Гость

by Aila_Darley



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drama & Romance, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aila_Darley/pseuds/Aila_Darley
Summary: За сладкое приходится горько расплачиваться.Истинная любовь сказывается в несчастье. Как огонек, она тем ярче светит, чем темнее ночная мгла.(Леонардо да Винчи)





	Гость

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: беты нет. Есть намёк на слеш и историческая неточность.

      Зимой смеркается быстро.   
      Небо слилось с землёй, превратившись в единое сине-фиолетовое ничто. Мальчик, не отрываясь, следил за угасающей тонкой полоской света на горизонте, на фоне которой чернели далекие, словно вычерченные углём холмы и тонкие мазки-пики голых пирамидальных тополей. Наконец, бледный последний отсвет закатного солнца угас.  
      Наступила тьма. Стылый холод проник во все уголки. Забрался под одежду и заскрёб коготками по коже, вызывая морозные мурашки. Мальчик поёжился, подобрал к животу тощие коленки и подышал на согнутые пальцы. В прорехе парусины больше ничего не виделось, и он перевёл взгляд на своего спутника, казалось дремавшего, прислонившись к большому тюку. В скудном свете мечущегося крохотного огарка, вставленного в закоптелый фонарь, еле различалась склонённая голова и подложенный под щёку локоть. Мужчина всю дорогу молчал; то ли думал, то ли дремал. Мальчику было ужасно скучно, но он молчал тоже, твёрдо усвоив, что когда учитель молчит, лезть с расспросами и разговорами пустое дело; маэстро не станет отвечать. А если продолжить настырничать, то может не на шутку рассердиться, обругает, а то и отвесит несильную, но чувствительную затрещину. Вообще-то маэстро очень добрый, но иногда бывает невозможно вспыльчивым. Потом, он, правда, всегда чувствует вину и пытается всячески загладить её, чем, мальчик непременно в полной мере пользуется. Он знает, что маэстро прекрасно видит старательно сделанный «невинный ангельский взгляд» и всё понимает. Но удержаться от «мести», мальчик никогда не может, и маэстро всё равно прощает его. И всё же, лучше не искушать судьбу и не попадаться под горячую руку.  
      Старый крытый фургон, форменная колымага, найденная маэстро для перевозки инструментов и скарба, скрипя колесами, тряслась на смёрзшихся ухабах. Учитель очень торопился вернуться домой в Милан. Его покровитель и наниматель, герцог Иль Моро опять затребовал маэстро для каких-то своих прихотей. Мальчик видел, как нахмурился учитель, когда прочел письмо от гонца, а после с раздражением швырнул его в горящий очаг.   
      — Собирайся, Салаи. Мы возвращаемся в Милан, — не взглянув на мальчика, маэстро развернулся и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Учитель почему-то несказанно расстроился вынужденным возвращением, чего нельзя было сказать о Салаи, который изнывал от скуки в этой убогой деревушке, названия которой он даже не запомнил, где маэстро да Винчи остановился по своим делам, направляясь дальше на юг.  
      Салаи и уезжать-то из Милана не хотел. Город давно стал ему родным домом. Его светлость, Лодовико Сфорца, правитель Миланского герцогства, был весьма милостив с маэстро да Винчи. В Милане у герцога имелся роскошный сказочный дворец, куда сопровождая учителя, частенько попадал и Салаи. В том дворце обитали умопомрачительно красивые мадонны, богато разодетые синьоры-щёголи и мужественные грозные стражи. Блеск драгоценных камней слепил глаза, а изысканные запахи кружили голову. Там всегда было полно людей, царило беспечное пёстрое веселье и слышалась услаждающая слух музыка. По улицам города скакали пышные кавалькады или проносили изукрашеные палантины знати. Здесь по всюду имелись лавки и лавчонки полные всевозможных товаров и заморских удивительных вещей. На рыночных площадях, то и дело, выступали бродячие труппы циркачей, цыган или кукольников. На каждой улице были открыты дорогие и простенькие харчевни и остерии, из которых тянулись не только запахи еды, раздавались песни и вопли дерущихся пьяниц, ещё в них клубились всевозможные новости и сплетни. Там можно было подслушать россказни и небылицы приезжих купцов, странствующих пилигримов или бродяг о всяческих чудесах, творящихся на белом свете.  
      В Милане жили друзья, такие же сорванцы-подмастерья и дети дворцовой прислуги, с которыми Салаи весело проводил время, шныряя по городу, задирая других мальчишек или приставая к служанкам, выкрикивая всякие скабрезности и тем самым, к своему удовольствию, вгоняя молоденьких девушек в краску. Если, конечно, маэстро не «припахивал» ученика хозяйственными поручениями или заданиями, или не изводил нравоучениями и не заставлял читать или писать. К огромному разочарованию своего учителя, талантами и прилежанием Салаи не отличался, и учиться терпеть не мог, находя сие занятие нудным и бестолковым. И всё же вернуться в Милан было для него большим удовольствием, нежели торчать в глухомани, где кроме старой карги — хозяйки дома и самого маэстро, и поговорить-то было не с кем и заняться не чем.  
      У маэстро было какое-то малопонятное мальчику дело, к которому его совсем не привлекали. Маэстро на целый день куда-то надолго исчезал. Потом возвращался, молча ужинал, уходил к себе в комнату и запирался на ключ. Чем он там занимался Салаи так и не смог узнать. Ключ оставался в замочной скважине и как мальчик не изощрялся — подглядеть так ничего не смог. Важные бумаги, в своё отсутствие, маэстро прятал в сундук, замкнув его на хитрый замок, а ключ уносил с собой. В тех же бумагах, что открыто лежали на столе, Салаи, как всегда порывшись, не увидел ничего нового или интересного для себя. Полно знакомо исписанных справа налево листов, какие-то чертежи или наброски, да непонятные математические расчёты. Салаи чутко принюхивался к воздуху, пытаясь угадать ставил ли какие-нибудь опыты маэстро или искал следы зелий или порошков, но ничего не находил. Проследить за маэстро тоже не удалось. Учитель строго настрого запретил в своё отсутствие выходить на улицу. Вот и приходилось целыми днями торчать дома в одиночестве и маяться бездельем. Даже озорничать не хотелось. Старая ведьма проказ бы не увидела и не поняла, всё равно что доводить до бешенства столетний пень, а маэстро на проказы почти никогда не обращал внимания, если только Салаи не переходил определённые границы дозволенного. Мальчик прекрасно знал, где заканчивается озорство и начинается проступок, но частенько злоупотреблял терпением маэстро. Однако он хорошо помнил, как однажды стащил кошелёк у чужого слуги и всячески отнекивался, не признаваясь в воровстве. Тогда маэстро Леонардо не стал больше ничего выспрашивать. Он попросту молча подхватил мальчишку, удерживая за щиколотки, перевернул того вверх тормашками и несколько раз тряхнул им, словно пустым мешком. От этого встряхивания, припрятанные в одежде монеты предательски вывалились и со звоном раскатились по полу. Маэстро не стал ругать воришку, он заставил его прилюдно извиниться перед тем человеком, собрать монеты и отдать их владельцу. С тех пор Салаи стал более осмотрительным.  
      Любопытство Салаи росло прямо пропорционально его скуке, и когда учитель получил внезапный приказ немедленно вернуться в Милан, для мальчика известие прозвучало, как Божий глас для мученика. Салаи немедленно бросился исполнять поручение и пока маэстро собирал свои бумаги и инструменты у себя в рабочей каморке, Салаи со скоростью штормового ветра носился по спальной комнате, без разбору хватая и запихивая все вещи в сундуки и дорожные сумки. А вещей, надо сказать у маэстро было много. Любил синьор да Винчи красиво и вычурно одеться, да и Салаи одевал хорошо.  
Так что через час, запыхавшись от быстроты сборов, он предстал перед маэстро с довольным и нетерпеливым видом — уезжаем немедленно.  
      Во всей глухомани для переезда сыскалась лишь единственная кляча и старый, видавший лучшие времена фургон. Возница, невзрачный сморщенный, как изюм, мужичонка неопределённого возраста, согласился отвезти «синьоров» до самого Милана.   
Но то ли кляча была слишком стара, то ли возница никуда не торопился, то ли опасался, что от быстрой езды фургон развалиться на ухабах, они едва-едва тащились и к ночи, вместо постоялого двора оказались в чистом поле и бог весть на какой дороге.   
      Чёрт бы побрал эту вечную беспечность учителя — никогда не задумываться о том, где и как ночевать, что есть или пить. Мальчику часто приходится напоминать ему об этом. И, похоже, сейчас маэстро нисколько не волновала мысль о том, что им придётся заночевать посреди продуваемого всеми ветрами поля! Да ещё и этот вонючий крестьянин, наверняка, залезет к ним внутрь! Да, не дай, бог!  
      Салаи ужасно злился на маэстро, который не выказывал никакого нетерпения и раздражения на глупого старика и его полудохлую скотину, что едва перебирала раздутыми в суставах ногами. Мальчик замёрз, скучал и ещё очень хотел есть. Ему хотелось перебраться через тюки и прижаться к маэстро Леонардо, котёнком свернувшись у него на коленях. Чтобы тот обнял и приласкал, как бывало ранее, когда Салаи вдруг делалось одиноко или нездоровилось или служило безотказным приёмом, когда ему что-нибудь срочно требовалось от учителя, в основном монет на какую-нибудь безделицу или лакомство.   
      Но сейчас Салаи не сделал этого. Сейчас он был для этого слишком зол и горд.  
      Фонарь погас, погрузив холодное нутро фургона в кромешный мрак. Мальчик улёгся, завозился на мешке с одеждой, устраиваясь удобнее. Лучшее лекарство от всех бед — это сон, решил он и сомкнул веки, в намерении проснуться если не дома, то возле гостиного двора, где будет тепло, там накормят горячим вкусным ужином и нальют стакан терпкого вина. Слушая натуженный скрип колёс и дребезжание сотрясающейся хлипкой конструкции, мальчик пригрелся и не заметил, как уснул.

***

  
      Разбудил его горомкий шум. Колымага резко дёрнувшись, остановилась. Послышалось жалобное ржание лошадёнки, громкие грубые чужие крики, лошадиные всхрапы и топот множества копыт.  
      Салаи, ещё толком не проснувшись, поднял голову, и очумело таращился в темноту. Полог откинули и на фоне ночного неба мальчик различил чёрные силуэты нескольких всадников. Сверкнули факелы.   
      — Разбойники?! — сорвавшимся от ужаса голосом воскликнул Салаи, и широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на учителя. Но тот лишь отрицательно качнул головой и знаком приказал сидеть спокойно и молчать. Чья-то рука сунула трескучий огонь внутрь, освещая испуганно моргающего мальчишку и мужчину, наряжено выпрямившегося и взявшегося за меч.  
      — Кто вы такие? — спросил один из грозных всадников, обводя глазами поклажу и путешественников. Возницу уже скинули на землю, и тот, согнувшись, что-то умоляюще и невнятно лепетал, прикрывая голову руками.  
      — Я маэстро Леонардо да Винчи, — сохраняя завидное спокойствие, с достоинством ответил учитель. — По приказу Его Светлости, герцога Ломбардийского, Лодовико Сфорца, еду в Милан. Этот мальчик мой ученик. С кем имею честь разговаривать, синьор, и почему вы нас остановили?  
      Салаи затаив дыхание, вцепившись пальцами из овечьей шерсти накидку, глазел на человека и всадников за его спиной. Человек тот не был похож на грабителя. Выглядел он как воин, грудь его украшали доспехи из толстой кожи с вытравленным неизвестным мальчику гербом — золотой дуб на лазоревом фоне. На плечах стража лежала широкая чёрная накидка. Руки почти по локти были прикрыты раструбами грубых перчаток. В одной воин держал короткий меч, в другой факел. Остриё клинка на миг поймало отблеск огня и по краю лезвия скользнул белый всполох. Всем своим видом вооружённый мужчина внушал мальчику неподдельный страх, и сердце его, то сжималось, то трепетало, как у испуганного зайца. Он замер и боялся пошевельнуться или ещё чем-нибудь выдать себя.  
      — Да Винчи? — снаружи внезапно раздался неторопливый, низкий хриплый голос. — Я не ослышался?  
      Полог одёрнулся шире и рядом с воином оказался другой мужчина. Он поворотил своего огромного вороного жеребца и наклонился из седла так, чтобы лучше рассмотреть тех, кто находился внутри фургона.  
      Красноватый свет факела охватил бледное лицо с выразительной линией бровей и упавшей на лоб длиной прядью волос жгучего чёрного цвета. Чётко очерченные скулы, чуть впалые щёки, чеканный заострённый нос с тонко вырезанными ноздрями. Красивый чувственный рот в обрамлении аккуратно загнутых вниз усов и короткой эспаньолки. И глаза — большие, холодные, таящие в себе непроглядную тьму и опасность. На широких плечах благородного синьора, затянутого во всё чёрное покоился бархатный плащ, подбитый мехом волка. Очень сильная рука в изящной, украшенной драгоценными камнями замшевой перчатке сжимала поводья, словно рукоять клинка.   
      О, Салаи иногда умудрялся смотреть на вещи и явления глазами художника, как тому учил его Леонардо, но он никогда в жизни не видел подобного человека, а в мастерской маэстро да Винчи бывало много разных лиц. Столь разительный контраст опасной внутренней силы и утончённого лица мужчины вмиг заворожил Салаи. Он не мог не оценить необыкновенную силу и мужественную красоту всадника. Мальчик невольно приоткрыл рот, разглядывая незнакомого синьора. Его сердце так громко и быстро колотилось, что он пропустил тот момент, когда учитель едва слышно выдохнул: — Джироламо…  
      Салаи, очнувшись, немедленно захлопнул рот и быстро перевёл взгляд на маэстро. Учитель был страшно бледен и глубоко взволнован, пожалуй, он ещё никогда не видел художника таким; заметно подрагивающие губы, короткое прерывистое дыхание, а пальцы с силой стискивали рукоять меча. Широко раскрытые глаза маэстро отдавали странным влажным и пронзительным блеском, как будто Леонардо сейчас испытывал нестерпимую боль. Что-то такое сейчас происходило между мужчинами, что-то неуловимо ускользающее от понимания мальчика — они, будто намертво приклеенные, застыв, смотрели друг на друга с непостижимым выражением глаз, не слыша и не замечая ничего вокруг. Салаи впервые в жизни, вдруг всем своим существом уловил покалывающие кожу невидимые, но почти осязаемые токи, исходящие от чёрного всадника и от его учителя. Он с тревогой и удивлением быстро переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Сердце его колотилось от страха и неизвестности, в желудке неприятно крутило. Мальчик терялся и не понимал, кто все эти люди и почему его учитель, увидев именно этого человека стал так не похож на самого себя.  
      — Что ты делаешь посреди ночи на пустой дороге? — севшим голосом, первым нарушил затянувшееся молчание человек в седле. Он мельком глянул на притихшего, как мышь мальчишку и вновь нацелил пронзительный взгляд на маэстро.   
      — Кажется, мы заблудились, — не слишком уверенно и с трудом произнёс учитель, прочистив горло. — А, как ты… что ты здесь делаешь?  
      — Это моя земля, — уголками губ усмехнулся всадник, которого маэстро назвал Джироламо и смекнувший Салаи понял, что они с учителем какие-то давние знакомцы и, кажется, им теперь ничего не угрожает. — Вы едете по моим землям. В часе езды отсюда Форли.  
      — Форли? — округлил глаза маэстро. — Ох, кажется, мы сильно отклонились от намеченного пути. Наш возница…  
      — Сущий дурак, — хмыкнул всадник (и тут Салаи был совершенно согласен с синьором) и продолжил: — Значит, ты держишь путь в Милан?   
      — Да. Моро потребовал к себе. Боюсь, вновь закажет очередную мистерию… — да Винчи недовольно покривил губы. Ошеломление от внезапной встречи, кажется, уже стало отпускать учителя. Пальцы перестали дрожать, а губы дёргаться, из голоса исчезли рваные нотки.   
      — Как я уже упомянул, в часе езды отсюда — Форли, — всадник непринуждённым жестом руки указал куда-то себе за спину. — Я не могу позволить теб… вам маэстро, замёрзнуть посреди поля, — словно вдруг опомнившись и споткнувшись на полуслове, учтиво, но с плохо скрытым волнением произнёс человек по имени Джироламо. — Прошу, окажи... те честь, примите моё приглашение посетить мой дом, маэстро… Леонардо.   
      В устах всадника имя учителя прозвучало как-то непривычно; особенно, будто человек вкладывал в его звучание некий, одному ему и Леонардо понятный сокровенный смысл.  
      Салаи зыркнул в сторону учителя. Художник громко и трудно сглотнул, и совсем чуть-чуть помедлив, вежливо склонил голову.  
      — Благодарю, Дж... вас, граф Риарио, за ваше любезное предложение.   
      — Не стоит благодарить меня, маэстро. Мой человек покажет вашему вознице дорогу, — с этим словами граф поспешно дёрнул поводья грызущего удила коня и отрывистым голосом произнёс несколько команд окружавшим людям. Полог фургона опустился, и внутри опять разлилась темнота. На облучок рядом со стариком-возницей вспрыгнул кто-то из воинов графа Риарио, и повозка тронулась в путь. Послышался топот удаляющихся коней, всадники умчались вперёд.

***

  
      Как только затих звук копыт, отстукивающих по замёрзшей земле, Салаи проворно перебрался через тюки к учителю. Прижался к нему всем телом и горячо зашептал:   
      — Кто этот человек, маэстро? Вы его знаете? Он выглядит очень опасным…  
      — Да, Il Salaino, — помолчав, тихо проговорил маэстро Леонардо, погладив непослушные каштановые кудри ученика. — Этот человек мой старый... друг. Одно время мы были заклятыми врагами, но потом нас изменили ужасные обстоятельства и ничем невосполнимые потери... Я не видел его много лет... Его зовут Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере. Он синьор Форли и Имолы, если я ничего не путаю… Не бойся его… — Леонардо глубоко вздохнул и совсем тихо продолжил: — Когда-нибудь, я расскажу тебе его непростую историю. А сейчас, пожалуйста, будь умницей, помолчи.  
      Напряжённый голос да Винчи слышался глухим. Салаи послушно кивнул, хотя его любопытство бурлило, как перебродившее вино и вот-вот грозило вырваться наружу. В своём воображении мальчик нарисовал себе тёмную мистическую личность синьора Риарио, которая, наверняка, хранила в себе полно страшных тайн. Салаи, почему-то казалось, что граф злой колдун, а его Форли — одинокий замок на острой скале, где стены являются продолжением этой скалы, словно они вырастали из нее, ловушка, над высоким обрывом посреди дремучего леса. Но Леонардо, похоже, доверял чёрному всаднику, хотя сильно взволновался встречей, и всё же, сразу принял его предложение.  
      Непонятная опасность щекотала мальчику нервы, а на кончике языка крутилось множество вопросов. Они, как пчёлы гудели и кололи рот изнутри. Салаи с трудом сдерживал себя, тесно прижимая обе ладони к губам. В кромешной тьме невозможно было разглядеть выражение лица учителя, но мальчик слышал его поверхностное и прерывистое дыхание и иногда, всем своим прижавшимся телом, ощущал мелкую дрожь, пробирающую маэстро. 

***

  
      В ледяной темноте и полном молчании фургон, наконец-то, дотащился до того места, где впереди угадывались смутные очертания города и светились огни на крепостных стенах.   
      Вскоре под колёсами застучали доски деревянного настила перекидного моста. Ворота были предусмотрительно открыты, и повозка беспрепятственно вкатилась в незнакомый город.   
      Салаи примостился у самого края, выглядывая за полог и с тревожным любопытством озираясь по сторонам. Они ехали по узким, безлюдным в этот час улицам мало чем отличающимся от улиц городского захолустья — темнота и замёрзшая грязь. Кое-где зажжённые факелы скудно освещали наглухо закрытые ставни и двери, вывески или закоптелые стены домов. Мимо проплыла без единого огонька высокая башня какого-то аббатства или церкви. Салаи разочаровано оглядывал унылую картину вокруг, согревая пальцы и шмыгая от пробирающего озноба носом. Он не увидел ничего таинственного или грозного, Форли не был ни крепостью посреди дремучего леса, ни страшной ловушкой. Но каково же было его изумление, когда повозка вкатилась на широкую площадь перед ярко освещённым трёхэтажным дворцом из светлого камня. По всему фасаду здания горели фонари. Над порталом был виден высеченный из камня фамильный герб Риарио — дуб с сильно изогнутыми ветками. Площадь перед палаццо чисто выметена, у парадных дверей стояла стража. В руках воины сжимали тяжёлые алебарды.  
      Похоже, гостя графа уже ждали. Из ряда высоких окон на втором этаже лился мягкий свет. Салаи между переплётов рам сумел разглядеть тяжёлые хрустальные люстры и расписанный фресками потолок огромного зала.  
      — Добро пожаловать, мессир, Леонардо. Его сиятельство ждут вас к ужину наверху. Я провожу, — навстречу да Винчи с почтительным поклоном шагнул крепкий мужчина в голубой с золотом ливрее.   
      Пока они шли внутри, Салаи беспрестанно вертел головой, во все глаза, разглядывая невиданную роскошь дворца синьора Джироламо. Бронзовые светильники с восковыми свечами, прекрасные античные статуи, живописные картины в позолоченных рамах, богатые гобелены на стенах, блестящий мозаичный пол. Широкая лестница из белого мрамора, вела в покои на второй этаж, где обитал хозяин дворца и князь города, граф Риарио. Однако роскошь дворца в Форли не была лёгкой и искристой, как пышность Миланского дворца Лодовико Сфорца, она была вычурной и мрачной и скорее давила, чем вызывала восхищение.  
      — Эй, мальчик, — окликнул Салаи чей-то голос. Он обернулся. В проёме двери, что вела в помещения для слуг стоял парень и ухмыляясь широкой и наглой улыбкой поманил мальчика к себе. Салаи недовольно свёл брови.  
      — Иди за ним, — подтолкнул его сзади маэстро.   
      — Я не хочу с ним. Здесь страшно. Я хочу идти с вами, синьор Леонардо, — Салаи капризно надул губы и немедленно увлажнил взгляд. Да Винчи часто брал его с собой в господские покои, где мальчик выполнял мелкие различные поручения художника или не замеченный никем обследовал богатые комнаты и тащил всё, что плохо лежит.  
      — Il Salaino… — в голосе маэстро послышался мягкий упрёк, но взгляд остался непререкаемо твёрдым. Салаи тут же сдался, понимая, что учитель ни капли не поверил в его хитрость. К тому же он немедленно решил, что поживиться чем-нибудь можно и у слуг. В конце концов, они, наверняка, не внушают леденящую душу оторопь, какую внушает их хозяин. Салаи и сам не знал, чего хотел бы больше — вновь увидеть чёрного человека, заглянуть в его безжалостные глаза, испытав азартную дрожь опасной таинственности или не видеть графа Риарио уже никогда. Для пущей печальной красивости, Салаи скорбно и глубоко вздохнул, покоряясь воле учителя, и опустил голову, чтобы его каштановые кудри безвольно упали на лоб. — Ступай, — Леонардо ещё раз легонько подтолкнул мальчика в сторону двери. Салаи набычился и нехотя побрёл к слуге всё ещё ожидающему в дверях.   
      — Поторапливайся, деревенщина, — прошипел парень, когда Салаи поравнялся с ним, а художник стал подниматься по лестнице наверх.  
      — Я тебе сейчас в глаз дам! — окрысился Салаи. Мальчишка хоть и был выше его ростом, но крепким не выглядел, а Салаи провёл достаточно времени на городских улицах, чтобы суметь постоять за себя.  
      — Шевели ногами, — небрежно цыкнул на него слуга, — у меня и без тебя ещё полно дел!  
      Драться с Салаи, видимо никто не собирался и он запоздало подумал, каково это будет, если он затеет драку в доме графа, который спас их с учителем от зимнего холода и возможной смерти в чистом поле. Он не испытал даже тени раскаяния или смущения, лишь мельком подумал, что маэстро сильно расстроится, а может даже и отругает его. Салаи смерил спину, уже повернувшегося к нему паренька презрительным взглядом и пошёл следом.  
      — Тебя велено накормить и положить спать, — не оборачиваясь бросил слуга. — Советую послушаться и не высовывать нос из комнаты, пока тебя твой маэстро не позовёт.   
      — Я сам решу, что мне делать, — Салаи постарался, чтобы голос его буквально сочился надменностью.  
      — Пф… — в ответ только насмешливо фыркнул слуга, открыл какую-то дверь и широко осклабившись, жестом пригласил Салаи войти: — Прошу мессир деревенщина, ваши апартаменты.  
      Салаи было вскинулся ответить, но парень, мерзко хихикнув, ловко отскочил от двери и был таков.  
      Мальчик вошёл внутрь, с любопытством осматриваясь. Комната была небольшой, скромной, полупустой и как вскоре ощутил Салаи нетопленной. На столе в оловянном подсвечнике горел огарок, освещая рядом кувшин с напитком. Там же, под чистым полотенцем на блюде виднелся край лепёшки и тарелка с чем-то мясным. В углу была расстелена узкая кровать, являя взору чистые простыни и взбитую подушку. Под запертым ставнями окном виделась скамейка с тазом и кувшином с чистой водой для умывания.  
      Смотреть было не на что и тащить было нечего.  
      Всё это было куда лучшим, чем заночевать в чистом поле в пропахшем овцами и навозом фургоне с дырявым пологом, но в душе мальчика заворочалось чувство обиды и зависти. Маэстро наверняка сейчас обедает в том шикарном зале и ведёт приятную беседу со своим таинственным и жутким графом за бокалом вкусного вина.  
      Со злости и безысходности Салаи пнул ножку стула, тяжко вздохнул и плюхнулся на него. Пододвинул к себе блюдо с едой и, не заботясь о манерах начал есть. Еда оказалась вкусной и свежей; лепёшка была ещё тёплой, курица жирной, фиги сладкими, а в кувшине было немного разбавленное водой красное вино. Салаи сыто поел, вытер жирные губы и пальцы полотенцем, разделся и юркнул в холодную пастель.  
      Свечу он не задул. Он чувствовал себя покинутым. Ему было не по себе находиться одному в чужой комнате в огромном чужом дворце человека, безотчётно внушающего мальчику страх.   
      Он устал, но всё никак не мог согреться и уснуть. Кутался в одеяло, ворочался с боку на бок, грел дыханием пальцы, растирал уши и заледеневшие ступни. Огарок на столе почти догорел до основания, но ещё не погас. Фитиль сделался длинным, а пламя высоким. Из-под двери задувало холодом. От этого яркий язычок трепетал и метался из стороны в сторону и Салаи бездумно следил за игрой теней на потолке и на голых белёных стенах. Веки его иногда тяжелели и он закрывал глаза, вот-вот готовый ускользнуть в благословенный сон, но перед внутренним взором тут же вставал зловещий образ чёрного человека — синьора Риарио. Сон немедленно пропадал и Салаи распахивал глаза.  
      В синьоре Джироламо всё было особенным. Мальчик будто воочию видел его безжалостные тёмные глаза, которые выдавали в нём холодную расчётливую жестокость. Руки мужчины, крепко держащие удила, широкие плечи, посадка гордой головы и вся стать, говорили о его неимоверной силе и ловкости. Конечно же, он виртуозно владеет клинком, а может быть и сразу двумя, как, например, умеет одновременно двумя руками работать маэстро. От неторопливого бархатного голоса синьора, с низкой густой хрипотцой и застывшей полуусмешкой на красивых губах, по хребту катились вниз мелкие ледяные бусинки мурашек и топорщились тонкие волоски на руках. Его скупые, властные жесты таили в себе предупреждение угрозы и делали его человеком могущественным, не знающим ни жалости, ни милосердия. А чего стоил мощный и полудикий вороной жеребец графа? Мальчик никогда не видел подобных животных. Не приведи Господь попасться под копыта такого коня! Салаи содрогнулся от возникшего на миг перед глазами жуткого зрелища. И как только синьор справляется с этой бестией? Наверное, он и сам бестия, с ужасом думал мальчик.  
      Личность синьора Джироламо Риарио будоражила его воображение и одновременно до икоты пугала. Но он ни за что на свете не хотел признаться самому себе, что бесконечно и благоговейно восхищён графом.   
      В голове крутилось такое множество вопросов, что внутри черепной коробки загудело, а по коже пошёл нетерпеливый зуд, на вроде чесотки.  
      Что может связывать столь разных людей: маэстро Леонардо и графа Джироламо, размышлял Салаи. Почему оба сделались такими взволнованными, когда увидели и заговорили друг с другом? Кто на самом деле этот опасный человек? О каких потерях в их общем прошлом говорил учитель? Какие страшные тайны хранит «непростая история» графа? Почему маэстро упомянул её, говоря о синьоре Риарио? О чём они могут говорить? Что делают прямо сейчас?   
      Любопытство Салаи болезненно разгоралось. Оно пожирало, нестерпимо жгло и зудело, напрочь вытеснив сон и усталость. Мальчик, не выдержав лавины нахлынувших вопросов и чувствований, сел. Порочный интерес гнал его вон из постели и из комнаты. Оставаться на месте сделалось невмоготу. Салаи даже в толк не мог взять что ему хотелось бы узнать, увидеть или услышать. Он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения покалывания кожи, испытанное им в поле, в холодном фургоне, когда маэстро и граф смотрели друг на друга. Что это было? Отчего? Почему?  
      Несмотря на ширившийся в груди страх быть пойманным и наказанным, не в силах противостоять ему, Салаи вылез из одеяла и сунул ноги в сапоги. Была не была... Не первый раз мальчик, подгоняемый любопытством, затевает свои опасные делишки...  
      Возможно, ему безотчетно хотелось заново отдаться тому жутковатому щекочущему нервы, упоительно-сладостному чувству грозящей опасности, какое он испытал при первом взгляде на чёрного всадника — графа Риарио. Всё равно, что балансировать над бездной или знать, что кто-то опасный ждёт тебя в темноте, или почуять чьё-то преследование за спиной и бояться обернуться.  
      А ещё отчаянно хотелось понять, что же сделало всегда сдержанного в чувствах маэстро Леонардо таким взволнованным?

***

  
      Салаи, кое-как одевшись, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. Он чуть-чуть приоткрыл дверь из комнаты — посмотреть. Во рту пересохло и, казалось на кончике языка скопился весь страх этого мира. Коридор был пуст. На стенах мерцали светильники, и их света вполне хватало, чтобы можно было разглядеть куда идти.  
      Мальчик с громко бьющимся сердцем выскользнул за дверь, осторожно притворив её за собой. Он хорошо помнил дорогу, по которой провёл его наглый слуга. Встав на цыпочки, Салаи бесшумно помчался вперёд, словно бестелесная тень, скользя над полом. Он решил подняться на второй этаж и каким-нибудь хитрым способом проникнуть в тот огромный зал с искрящимися люстрами и расписным потолком. Он почему-то был уверен, что маэстро и граф находятся именно там.  
      Дорога к залу пролегала через безлюдные комнаты и пустые коридоры. В полутьме пространство казалось не таким, когда он шёл за слугой, всё изменилось вокруг. Дворец погрузился в сон. Светильники погашены, только рассеянный ночной свет проникал сквозь окна, ложась на пол и ковры блёклыми потусторонними узорами.   
      Салаи оказался в широком коридоре, с обеих сторон заставленный античными статуями. Из него вела дверь в вестибюль с мраморной лестницей на второй этаж. Здесь совсем было мало света.  
      Мальчик остановился, загнанно дыша. Размытые белыми пятнами фигуры казались призраками.  
      К имеющимся страхам добавился ещё один, помноженный на воображение. Мальчик закусил губу и зажмурился. Привидения и призраки, это всё людские выдумки, их не бывает! Глупые фантазии, твердил себе Салаи. Так говорит маэстро, а он не только художник, ещё мудрый учёный! И ученик безгранично верил своему учителю. Однако колотящееся от испуга и неизвестности сердце никак не желало слушать холодные доводы разума.   
      Коридор представлялся тропой через дикий лес, полный опасностей. Отовсюду доносились неясные звуки: шорохи и поскрипывания. Лёгкие дуновения воздуха невесомо касались лица, впереди глаза едва различали слабые шевеления, как от присутствия чего-то зловещего.   
      Салаи продрал озноб, так что зубы застучали, под ложечкой засосало и очень захотелось в отхожее место. Но ненасытное любопытство и щекочущий азарт гнали вперёд. Устыдившись собственной слабости, мальчик глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание — прямо, как перед прыжком с высоты, и шумно выдохнул. Постояв с полминуты и собираясь с духом, он с осторожностью шагнул в темноту, озираясь по сторонам и на всякий случай, сжав кулаки — дать отпор неизвестно кому… или чему.   
      Предметы потеряли свои очертания. Иногда он не понимал мимо чего крался, стараясь держаться от всего на расстоянии и дышать через раз. Ему казалось, что статуи поворачивают головы и с немым упрёком взирают ему вслед слепыми бельмами глаз. Его слух ловил осуждающие и угрожающие шепотки синьоров и мадонн, что смотрели на него с картин. Он слышал шуршание их одежд и вздохи.   
      Мальчик почти дошёл до конца, когда повернув голову, едва не закричал от охватившего всё его существо стылого ужаса.  
      Из темноты на него надвигался чёрный всадник на огромном коне.  
      Салаи мгновенно узнал бледное лицо и пронзительный тёмный взгляд, одетого в сверкающие золотом рыцарские доспехи графа Риарио. В вытянутой руке, граф сжимал длинный меч, направленный остриём вперёд. Его жеребец, приподнявшись на дыбы, вздёрнул вверх ощерившуюся морду, косил и выкатывал повёрнутый к мальчику блестящий глаз. Его мощные мохнатые копыта норовили ударить Салаи в лицо, ещё чуть-чуть и они расколют его голову, как спелый орех.   
      Он попятился назад, мечтая лишь выбраться отсюда живым. Ужас был таким леденящим, что все мысли мигом исчезли из головы, оставив только гулкую пустоту...  
      Салаи сорвался и в панике помчался прочь.   
      И вдруг коридор кончился и по глазам резанул яркий свет. Салаи хватанул ртом порцию воздуха и вылетел в широкий вестибюль.  
      Подчиняясь неведомо какому глубинному чувству, мышью юркнул под лестницу. Замер и зажмурился, всеми силами сдерживая бешеную скачку сердца и прерывистое дыхание. Грохот в ушах слышался грохотом копыт...  
      Сколько он там просидел, согнувшись в три погибели и ожидая кары разгневанного хозяина дворца, разъезжающего по дому на своём вороном дьяв… Салаи словно очнулся и непроизвольно громко икнул. Несмотря на пережитый ужас, картинка в голове не складывалась. Пустая голова стала заполняться отрывочными мыслями. Сейчас, глубокой ночью граф никак не мог разъезжать по дворцу на коне в рыцарских доспехах, потому что он был… ненастоящим. Вернее граф Джироламо был очень даже настоящим, но тот граф из темноты был… вытканным на гобелене.   
      Салаи вдруг почувствовал такое несказанное облегчение, что сразу весь обмяк и сполз, растянувшись на полу. Его воображение всё же сыграло с ним злую шутку. Прав учитель, говоря, что призраки только плод человеческих выдумок. Тьма играет светом и тенями, обманывая глаза и чувства человека.  
      Мальчик чуть не засмеялся, но вовремя спохватился, зажав рот ладонью. Сел, прислушиваясь к тишине. Где-то над головой раздавались размеренные тяжелые шаги и железное бряцание. Значит, на втором этаже несла караул стража графа. Салаи сдвинув брови, задумался, решая как незамеченным проскочить мимо солдат. 

***

  
      Мальчик ещё просидел в своем укрытии несколько минут, размышляя и задаваясь вопросом, может, не стоило так рисковать и пока не поздно, вернуться в свою комнату? Но полпути уже было пройдено, и возникшая трусость будила в глубине души презрение к самому себе. Чувство опасности вызывало в нем лёгкое опьянение, дарило лихорадочное возбуждение. Оно гнало кровь и рождало необъяснимое подспудное желание попасться на глаза хозяину дворца и посмотреть что будет.  
      Салаи испытывал судьбу, но слепо следуя своим страстям, вряд ли осознавал это.   
      Выждав благоприятный момент, когда шаги стражника стихли, Салаи взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж. Здесь было также роскошно, как внизу. Повсюду сверкала бронза и венецианский хрусталь, мозаика на полу и мебель из редких пород дерева отражали золотые блики светильников.   
      Мальчик настороженно быстро обернулся по сторонам, ища себе новое укрытие.  
      Заметил приоткрытые тяжёлые створки двери, ведущей в тот самый зал. Всё складывалось, как нельзя лучше. Решив, что это благоприятный знак, он бросился вперёд.  
      На мгновение приник ухом к щели, затаив дыхание и прислушиваясь. За дверями стояла тишина и Салаи с огромной предосторожностью просунул голову внутрь, поглядеть одним глазком.   
      Свечи в люстрах были погашены и только догорающий в огромном резном камине огонь, сполохами освещал длинный стол посредине и картины на стенах. Зал был пуст. К невероятному разочарованию мальчика, ни графа, ни маэстро там не было.   
      Он хотел было податься назад, когда его чуткий слух уловил шаги возвращаюшегося воина и от страха рванулся вперёд, ныряя в полумрак зала. Пригнувшись, пролез меж ножками стульев под стол, забился в самый тёмный угол, туда, куда совсем не попадал свет из камина и замер. Шаги стражника затихли за дверью. Никто не заметил шныряющего по дворцу мальчика. Салаи судорожно выдохнул и мелко перекрестился. Господь бог был на его стороне и пока что прощал его шалости.   
      Чуть успокоившись, Салаи в задумчивости почесал макушку — что теперь делать? Маэстро и графа он здесь не нашёл, дворец же огромен, где теперь искать учителя? Мальчик понятия не имел где находятся гостевые покои, ведь, наверняка, маэстро отвели самые лучшие комнаты. Снова накатила завистливая обида на учителя, не пожелавшего оставить мальчика при себе. В присутствии графа, он бы вёл себя очень пристойно; сидел бы как мышка и никому не мешал…   
      Но что толку теперь дуться, злиться и горевать о несправедливости, нужно вернуться в свою тёмную и холодную каморку и лечь спать.   
      Пока Салаи предавался своим раздумьям, за дверями послышались приглушенные голоса. Гвардейцев уже было двое. То ли происходила смена караула, то ли стражники позволяли себе постоять и поболтать, но, похоже, было одно — они надолго обосновались в коридоре, отрезая путь к возвращению. Оставаться дольше в своём укрытии становилось опасным. Кто знает, возможно, караул обходит не только коридоры, но ещё и какие-нибудь комнаты. Салаи вовсе не собирался попадаться прислуге или воинам, и куда охотнее «сдался» бы самому синьору Риарио...  
      Он тряхнул длинными кудрями, сбрасывая туманную грёзу; ведь сейчас граф, понятное дело, такой глубокой ночью крепко спит. Эта здравая мысль сделала его положение совсем уж глупым. И зачем он поддался своей вечно авантюрной любопытности и пустился во все тяжкие? Мирно спал бы сейчас в своей чистой кровати и видел какой-нибудь приятный сон.  
      Салаи досадуя на самого себя и, заодно, на где-то спящего маэстро, не пожелавшего устроить ученика с большими удобствами, прерывисто вздохнул. Сиди не сиди, а нужно вернуться. Известный путь через каридор и вестибюль был отрезан, там по-прежнему слышались голоса гвардейцев. Но, наверняка, существовал и другой проход. Мальчик, бывавший в домах богатых синьоров знал, что из подобных залов есть несколько выходов.  
      Он встал на четвереньки, прополз вперёд, чтобы хорошенько видеть всё пространство и стал озираться по сторонам. Уже привыкнувший к полумраку зоркий глаз заприметил дверь в другом конце зала. Салаи, не долго думая, вылез из-под стола и побежал к спасительному выходу. Толкнув дверь, мальчик оказался возле скромной лестницы, ведущей на третий этаж и вниз. Этим путём явно пользовалась прислуга, когда обслуживала господ в большом зале или ей нужно было перемещаться по дому, не попадаясь на глаза ни хозяину, ни гостям.  
      Салаи облегчённо вздохнул — здесь он чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде.   
      Лестница ничем не освещалась, но Салаи хорошо различал белеющие во тьме ступеньки. Он шагнул вниз, прислушиваясь. Вокруг стояла глубокая тишина и кроме стука собственного сердца ничего не было слышно. Стража здесь точно никогда не ходила, а риск в это время встретить кого-то из слуг сводился к нулю.   
      Мальчик приободрился и решил, что пора спускаться вниз, вернуться к себе...  
      «Почему бы не посмотреть, что наверху? Вдруг там найдётся что-нибудь очень интересное или полезное?..» — словно толкнув под локоть, шепнул искушающий голосок внутреннего беса. Салаи замер, не до конца опустив ногу на ступеньку лестницы.   
      Третий этаж, скорее всего, был не жилым, значит столкнуться с кем-нибудь он попросту не сможет. Темнота его больше не пугала, он уверовал в то, что призраков не существует, всё остальное игра воображения. Салаи попытался призвать себя к здравомыслию и больше не искушать ни судьбу, ни Бога — синьора Риарио на третьем этаже, он точно не встретит… Но бесоватый голосок звенел в голове, как надоедливый комар, призывая утолить жажду и грозя горьким сожалением того, что не воспользовался шансом и ничего толком не узнал о дворце или самом загадочном синьоре Джироламо. А вдруг именно там прячется разгадка его «непростой истории»? Вопрос показался Салаи настолько жгуче захватывающим, будто он нашёл карту с зарытыми сокровищами, про которые не раз слышал всякие жуткие истории. Он буквально воочию узрел сундуки, полные драгоценностей и золотых монет… Дыхание перехватило, а сердце забилось, гулко отдаваясь в висках.  
      Мальчик поднял голову, словно взглядом пытаясь проникнуть сквозь толщу камня и разом обозреть весь этаж.   
      Была не была…  
      Салаи развернулся и тихим татем стал красться наверх, поминутно останавливаясь, сдерживая дыхание и прислушиваясь. Но ничто и никто не нарушал сонной ночной тишины и мальчик беспрепятственно поднялся на последний этаж.   
      Однако увиденное нисколько не отвечало воображаемому. Этаж явно был жилым и был не менее богатым, чем второй. Правда, богатство выглядело здесь несколько сдержаннее. Здесь почти не было блеска, преобладали тёмные мягкие тона. Тёплое дерево, вместо холодного камня. На стенах в матовых плафонах мерцали светильники. Звук шагов скрадывали толстые персидские ковры (что немедленно оценил Салаи). Из коридора вело несколько дверей.  
      Только в одном мальчик оказался прав, здесь не было никакой стражи.   
      Салаи, осмелев, прошёлся вдоль гобеленов с пасторальными пейзажами, показал язык какому-то старому синьору на портрете, поколупал ногтём позолоченную раму.  
      Ничего стащить не представлялось возможным.   
      Мальчик подкрался к первой двери. Приник ухом. За ней было тихо. Он дёрнул створку, но дверь оказалась запертой. Решил дойти до следующей, но и та тоже оказалась на замке. Салаи вздохнул. Наверняка здесь всё заперто, нечем поживиться и ничего здесь нет интересного. Для собственного успокоения зудящего любопытства можно лишь проверить все оставшиеся двери. К досаде убедиться в правоте и пока его не хватились (кто знает, вдруг захотят проверить, как он спит), вернуться обратно.   
      Он дошёл до последней, самой дальней двери и уже взялся за бронзовую ручку, чтобы открыть, когда услышал долгий приглушённый стон. Казалось, что звук исходил из самых глубин человеческого естества и вырвался вместе с низким хриплым «Лео…»   
      Салаи отдёрнул руку, будто дверь оказалась раскалена, вмиг узнав голос и осознав, что створка едва прикрыта.   
      Он задохнулся и застыл, пронзённый единственно верной догадкой.  
      Голова его тут же наполнилась самыми странными мыслями и возбуждающими фантазиями, ведь Салаи не вчера родился и знал истинную природу подобных звуков.   
Он почти физически ощутил, что между основанием его незрелого, но теперь потяжелевшего члена и глубиной горла рождается протяжный, вторящий стону вздох. Вокруг него вдруг разлилась необыкновенная тишина. Тело вновь ощутило знакомые пробивающие нервы токи, что он почувствовал тогда в поле, когда граф и художник смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
      Во рту стало до скрежета сухо. Салаи одновременно ощутил головокружительную дурноту и мощную волну нахлынувшего, ни с чем несравнимого открытия до сих пор запретного плотского удовольствия. Ноги стали предательски ватными и не хотели держать дрожащее тело. Он в бессилии опустился на пол, зажимая слабой ладонью рот, часто глотая собирающиеся сгустки слюны. Его трепещущая смятением душа была готова исторгнуться в подступившей тошноте и сладостном восторге.   
      В следующую секунду его обуял панический страх быть застуканным на месте преступления. Ужас сделался таким леденящим и всеобъемлющим, что всё вокруг стало бесцветным. Призрак чёрного всадника, в праведном гневе срубающий мечом его голову, стал настолько реальным, что мальчик почувствовал в паху разливающуюся резко пахнущую влагу. Спохватившись, неимоверным усилием воли сдержался, сдавив набрякший орган и не дав случиться позорному для взрослого человека процессу.   
      Салаи судорожно тихо выдохнул, приходя в себя и будто тяжело раненый отполз от двери подальше, молясь только об одном — благополучно незамеченным вернуться к себе.  
Он поднялся на непослушные ноги и, всё также зажимаясь, по стенке добрёл до конца коридора. Не оглядываясь, спустился по лестнице вниз, теперь мечтая поскорее опорожниться и забыться спасительным сном.   
      А ещё истово желал больше никогда в жизни не видеть синьора Джироламо. Ненароком встретиться взглядом с его опасными глазами, потому что тот немедленно распознает в глазах мальчика открытую им запретную и сокровенную тайну графа и маэстро и, конечно же, сразу убьёт. Почему-то в свою скорую и немилосердную смерть от руки Риарио Салаи поверил свято и непреложно. 

***

  
      Следующим утром давешний мальчишка-слуга, не заботясь о гостеприимстве, растолкал Салаи.  
      — Вставай, деревенщина. Твой хозяин собирается в путь. Велел привести тебя.  
      — Уже… — ничего не соображая, спросонок пробормотал Салаи. Ему казалось, он едва уснул. Ночное приключение виделось странным сном, но было слишком отчётливым, чтобы не поверить в него. Он смутился собственных пережитых чувств и воспоминаний и в глубине души обрадовался столь скорому отъезду учителя. Чужая тайна угнетала его. Ведь в этот раз любопытство могло стать для него роковым…  
      — Ешь и выметайся, — слуга брякнул на стол тарелку с кашей и кружку. Он искоса глянул на угрюмого сидящего в постели гостя. Но тот, погружённый в себя, вступать в перебранку, видимо, не собирался. Парень пожал плечами, гаденько хихикнул и оставил мальчишку одного.  
      Салаи медленно вылез из постели. Ёжась от пробирающего холода надел чистую одежду, спрятав вчерашнюю на самое дно дорожного мешка, словно она была свидетелем его преступления и позора. Не без облегчения отлил, ухмыляясь мстительной мысли, что противный слуга будет выносить ночной горшок полный его мочи. Потом умылся ледяной водой, смывая остатки сна и пережитого страха. Поковыряв ложкой кашу и сделав пару глотков травяного настоя, Салаи забрав свои вещи, отправился во двор.  
      Там уже стояла совсем другая, красивая утеплённая, крытая толстой парусиной повозка, запряжённая парой нетерпеливо роющих копытом землю лошадей. На облучке поджидал возница, крепкий мужчина в одежде цветов дома Риарио. Их дырявый фургон и прежний старик-возница со своей клячей куда-то делились.   
      — Поторопись, Салаи. Мы уже должны быть в пути, — маэстро Леонардо проверял уложенные слугами сундуки и мешки внутри повозки. Салаи не слишком явно, но внимательно всмотрелся в лицо учителя. Несмотря на пощипывающий уши и щёки холод, маэстро выглядел осунувшимся и бледным. Запавшие глаза блестели странным блеском, и между нахмуренных бровей залегла печальная складка.   
      — Это лошади синьора Джироламо? — понимая глупость очевидного, зачем-то спросил Салаи. В смущении потупил взгляд, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках самого хозяина всей этой роскоши и истинную причину болезненного вида художника.  
      — Да. Граф любезно предоставил нам своих лошадей и охрану, чтобы быстро и безопасно добраться до Милана. Иль Моро не любит ждать…   
      Только сейчас мальчик заметил меч на боку возницы и ещё троих вооружённых всадников, неподалёку седлающих коней.   
      — Залезай, — Леонардо протянул руку мальчику, чтобы помочь забраться в высокую повозку.  
      — А… — «где сам граф?», — вертелось на языке, но Салаи прикусил его. Правильно говорят — любопытство сгубило кошку.  
      Конечно же, маэстро уже простился с графом. Наедине. Избегая посторонних глаз, как это делают очень близкие сердцу люди. Как это делают тайные любовники...  
      Салаи с удобством устроился среди тюков, с удовольствием закутавшись в сшитые между собой лисьи шкуры. Пряча нос в пушистый мех, Салаи исподтишка подглядывал за учителем, гадая, что сейчас тот чувствует. Но маэстро умел управлять собой и кроме усталости, его спокойное лицо ничто не выражало.   
      Раздался приказ старшего гвардейца трогаться в путь. Повозка резко дёрнулась вперёд. Лошадиные копыта дружно и бодро застучали по припорошенной снежком земле.   
      Салаи предаваясь своим самым разнообразным мыслям и мечтаниям, пригревшись, не заметил, как уснул. А когда открыл глаза Форли и его опасный хозяин, граф Риарио остались далеко-далеко позади. Его магическая власть над ним кончилась.  
      Мальчик радостно распахнул глаза и вылез из тёплого мехового гнезда, чтобы, примирившись с собой, крепко обнять маэстро просто так. Обвиться всем телом, как виноградная лоза вокруг шпалеры, но теперь ничего не требуя и не выпрашивая взамен. Ощутить его ладонь на своём затылке, поймать и заглянуть в самые красивые и грустные глаза и улыбнуться. От всей души по-детски искренне и по-взрослому всепонимающе. Молчаливо сохранять теперь их общую тайну, тем самым ещё крепче привязывая себя к Леонардо.  
      Сию минуту его переполняли самые разные чувства, он осязал себя счастливчиком, «солдатом удачи», нашедшим и откопавшим своё сокровище. Впереди их ждал самый лучший на свете город — Милан. Мальчика ждали соскучившиеся по совместным проказам друзья, весёлые праздники, устроенные учителем во дворце Моро и суетливые будни в его мастерской.  
      А ещё совсем скорая весна и цветущий тёплый апрель 1488 года…

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: уточнять у автора.   
> P.S. Уважайте авторские права!


End file.
